This invention relates to a system and method of making noise by blowing air rough the present invention.
Noise makers are used for various social celebrations, including New Year eve parties, sporting events such as football games, and other events. The present invention may also be used for sounding an alarm, signaling device, or to scare animals from brush or landscape.
There is a need for a small, handheld wind instrument that generates high decibel counts, high volume, and in general, a lot of noise.